Moveable concrete pumping units, especially those mounted on large vehicle or truck chassis and many equipped with pump booms, have become ubiquitous in the construction industry for transferring liquid or slurried construction materials, e.g., concrete, to required areas, instead of using the age old bucket approach. Many, if not essentially all, of the modern conventional movable concrete pumping units are mounted on large multi-axis vehicle chassis, such as semi-trailer or tractor trailer structural frames, which require commercial driver license certification, and many of which are only allowed to travel upon public roads to work sites by way of permitting or otherwise special permission. Access to many work sites over certain roads and bridges is oftentimes not permitted. Size requirements to enter a work site, such as an inner city work site, can also become problematic. Compliance with department of transportation regulations setting restriction on vehicle length, height, and weight is also of concern. Many of today's conventional pump rigs are also of a height requiring crews to climb up on to the rig to operate and/or maintain, and which leads to potential accidents and concomitant increased insurance premiums. An example of such a large sized unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,851.
A significant industrial need therefore exists for smaller, highly efficient, high capacity movable concrete pumps which can be mounted on tuck chassis, such as a pickup truck platform, for which a specialized commercial license is not required, and which a special operating permit is also not required. Such a unit should ideally be able to be successfully operated by a crew of one from the ground level requiring no climbing aboard potentially slick metal surfaces which greatly increase safety concerns, and should also be of an operating capacity useable in most or all commercial construction sites, such a multilevel office and residential buildings. The present inventive mobile concrete pump units fulfill such a need which heretofore have been available.